Love At First Sight
by Yaoi Story
Summary: Jaden was lack of love from his parents,what if Jesse suddenly appear and want to give Jaden a lot of love. Jaden was not use to it, but he can never say no to Jesse.
1. Beginning

-Beginning-

Jaden was taking a fresh air at the beach, it's early in the morning and the sun hasn't even rise yet. Jaden didn't seem to care about that, he concentrate into looking at the sea. He takes off his shoes and put his foot inside the sea ocean. He shivers since it's very cold. He didn't take it out; instead he put his other for inside. Jaden love the ocean since it remind him about his family, but ever since he enter junior high his family is too busy to even stay home less than an hour but Jaden never complaint since he knew his parent is doing it for his future.

'I miss them.' Jaden says. He look around to see if there's anybody there, when he find that everything clear he start shouting.

'I miss you guys!' Jaden shouted letting all his inner feeling came out. 'I REALLY MISS YOU MOM, DAD!'

Jaden take a deep breath since all the screaming is very tiring but he felt much better now to express it. Even though he's been in duel academy for two years now he hasn't take a foot outside anymore. He didn't even go back home for summer break since he knew his home is the same as usual. Without anyone to talk too, but this academy is different he had lots of friends and there's noise that he's home that is silent.

Jaden sited down on the sand, he brush away his bang to see the better view of the sun rise. It was quite beautiful, it was even better than the sunset. He pretends that he able to catch the sun with his fingers. Jaden laugh, he likes to be here and nobody knew since he intends to keep it secret only for himself.

'I should be a teacher when I grew up so I can stay here till the end.'

As Jaden were busy admiring the beauty, he suddenly sees something was being wash away to the shore. At first he thought it was a log but it looks different. He decide to come close to it, he was surprise to see a boy that was about his age was fainted. Jaden try to wake him up by shaking him but it didn't work. So he decided to give a C.P.R mouth to mouth.

Jaden blushes as his lips touches the boy. He quickly decides to ignore the feelings.

After a few minutes, the boy starts to react and cough sea water out from his mouth. Jaden was relieved to see that the boy is opening his eyes.

'You're okay?' Jaden asks as he moves his hand in front of the boy. 'Can you see my hands?'

The boy nod weakly, Jaden touches the boy hand and it was very cold so Jaden wrap the boy with his hand. Jaden hold him tightly hoping the temperature will get warmer. Jaden didn't realize that the boy is blushing.

'Are you okay now?' Jaden smile as he let go of the boy. He rubs both of his hand and places it at the boy cheek. 'This will help you get warmer.'

'Thanks.' The boy says.

Jaden want to say you're welcome but he didn't as he looks at the boy eyes. The eyes were emerald in color; it was sparkling as it reflects the light of the sunrise. Jaden was stunned and didn't move an inch as if he's being hypnotize. The boy put his hands around Jaden waist.

'Thank you.' he says it again.

His lips and Jaden lips touches and he hold Jaden tighter. Jaden closes his eyes, he doesn't know what he's doing right now and he doesn't feel like stopping it.

'I'm Jesse. What's yours?'

'I'm Jaden.'

They both look at each other, Jaden was about to say something until…

He realized he got a morning class today and if he's late he hate to do an extra homework.

'I have to go.' Jaden says as he quickly stood up. Jesse grab a hold of Jaden hand, he doesn't seems want to let Jaden go.

'Jesse, I have to go.' Jaden give Jesse his phone. 'Contact your family; I'm sorry this is all I can do for you and…'

Jaden turn around to look at Jesse which is staring at him. 'It's nice to be meeting you.' Then he quickly walks away.

Jesse smiles as he sees Jaden was gone from the sight, he turn on the phone and started to dial.

'This is Jesse Anderson. Hurry and ask someone to drive the helicopter to pick me up. I'm at a beach and uncertain of my location. Do it quickly.'

He turns off the phone and put it inside his pocket.

'Now then…' Jesse says as he touches his lips with his fingers. 'I wonder if Jaden knew who I really am. I guess it's time to investigate.'

Jaden was spacing out in class, he keep imagining the Jesse charming eyes, the color of emerald and the way looks at him.

'Mr. Jaden' Jaden fell down from his chair, and had gone back to reality.

'It's rare for my number one student is not paying attention in class. Is something bothering you?' The teacher asks.

Jaden put up a fake smile.

'Everything's alright, I'm just feeling a little tired.' Jaden got up and sited back at his chair. He can feel the staring from people but he pretend that nothing just happen. He is to get all the staring after being the number one students in the duel academy.

(This story is slightly different from the anime.)

He's good in sports, music, all subjects, dueling; he's popular and came from a rich family. Many people are jealous of Jaden life since it was to perfect but Jaden knew that it was not. Perfect people had everything from top to bottom is perfect but Jaden is not. He's heart is lack of his parents love but he never tell anyone his problem. Even to his best friend Syrus.

Syrus is the exact opposite of him, he's small, his grade is average, not god in sport and he's very normal like the other student. There's one thing that Jaden envy about him, every month Syrus family came to visit bringing souvenirs, Jaden was jealous to see his friend got something he always wanted in his whole life. It is none other than love.

'I never see you daydream in class before. What happen?' Syrus asks as he and Jaden were walking side by side to the next class.

'It's nothing; I'm just a little tired.' Jaden reply as he sighs. Jaden want to know what time it is, and he suddenly remember he give his phone to Jesse.

'I forgot to ask him to return it.' Jaden says as his eyes were wide open. 'I have to go, see you later.' Jaden ran.

'Jaden, where are you going?' Syrus shouted but he walks away as he didn't hear any reply.

Jaden ran toward his secret hideout (the beach) as he arrives there's nothing there. It was only sand and the sea.

'Now I don't have anything to contact with my friends.' Jaden let out his depression. 'Jesse I don't have any money to buy a new one.'

Jesse is in his private helicopter, as it landed Jesse hop out and sees his grandmother was standing few feet away from him. She was having a very worry look; Jesse quickly ran toward her and gives a hug.'

'Sorry to worry you.' Jesse says.

'It's okay as long you're safe.' She embraces her only grandson with love and comfort.

'I was quite worry when I hear you're being push down by into the ocean.'

She gives a loud sigh.

'If only your father listen to my advice about not building a mansion near dangerous place. I had to give a yell at him soon.'

Jesse laughs to hear his grandmother say that.

'Well, I'm alright and my face had no scratches. Also if it isn't for his idea to build a mansion near the ocean I wouldn't meet him.'

Jesse grandmother was in shock. 'Are you in love?' She asks. Jesse smile and nodded.

'Introduce him to me. I want to meet my future grandson in law.'

'There's one problem.'

'What would it be?' She asks.

'I don't know if he had the same feelings or he know who I am. I want this to be true love'

'Are you planning something?' She asks again. She knew that her grandson always planning about something.

'That's right. I want to know more about him so give me the permission to go to a school call Duel Academy.'

'Don't come back without him.' His grandmother says. She always supports his grandson in everything.

Jaden was lying on his bed; he had just skipped some class for the first time because he keeps thinking of Jesse.

'Why oh why I keep thinking about him?' Jaden say disappointedly. He can't keep this up; it will affect his grade so he needs to forget about Jesse immediately.

(The next day)

Jaden try to concentrate at class, he force himself not to blink which is very creepy. Syrus was getting more and more worry to see his friend like that. He asks Jaden to rest but Jaden keep saying he's alright.

'Excuse me.' the teacher says in a loud voice to catch all of his student intention. Everyone look at him just as he wanted.

'Today we will have a new transfer student joining us today.' The teacher looks at the boy. 'Mr. Jesse please comes in.'

Jaden quickly look at the transfer student as he heard the name, he wonder if he's misheard or something. Then he saw Jesse walking inside the class calmly, girl start giggle ling, people were surprise and Jaden had his eyes and jaw open wide but Syrus quickly close it not wanting his best friend to be humiliate.

'It can't be.' Jaden says.

Jesse looks around in the classroom, he smile wider as he spotted Jaden.

'Would you like to introduce yourself?' The teacher asks Jesse while Jesse can't take his eyes off Jaden. Jaden feel awkward all of a sudden since the other entire student we're trying to know where Jesse is looking at.

'My name is Jesse, and the only reason I came here…..' Jesse walk toward Jaden seat, people were all looking as Jesse stop in front of Jaden. 'I came here for you.'

Everyone especially girl shriek as they saw Jesse kiss Jaden lip to lip. The teacher was surprise to see it and quickly look away. Jaden blushes with embarrassment, he covers his face as he realized other students are taking his pictures.

'How…..how dare you?' Jaden glare at Jesse as he still blushing.

'Sorry….' Jesse kneels down and Jaden stare at him confusedly. Jesse holds Jaden hand.

'Would you marry me?' Syrus fainted not believing what he just saw, girl scream in happiness. Jaden…Jaden doesn't know what to say, the boy he keep daydream about all of sudden propose him.

'I….I….' Jaden suddenly stand up and ran out from the class.

'Interesting, this will be great news for yaoi fan.' Fubuki laugh as he look at the picture he just took but Zane took it away.

'Hey!' Fubuki says as he tries to take it back. Zane delete the picture before giving it to Fubuki.'

'Be careful of what you're doing.' Zane says as he walk away, Fubuki look at him disappointedly.

'If only he care about me like his care about Jaden.'

Jesse was searching for Jaden, he ask Syrus but Syrus shut his muth scare of what Jesse will do to his best friend. So Jesse had no choice but to around the campus while calling Jaden name. If he sees people he will ask them if they see Jaden but he keep hearing ths same answer from everyone, no.

'Where could he be?'

Then suddenly remember something, he quickly take out Jaden phone from his pocket.

'It's time for you to go back to your owner.'


	2. I'm Yours

-I'm yours-

Jaden lay down on the sandy beach; he can feel the wave was hitting his feet. He likes to see the blue skies, birds chirping and flying freely at the sky. Jaden sing very softly, a melody that his mother thought him when he was very young. Jaden voice was beautiful, many people say he inherited it from his mother but his mother would always kindly say that Jaden voice wasn't inherited by anyone and it just one of Jaden specialty. He remember his mother would always play the piano and they both will sing together, it didn't last long since his mother had got more work every day especially his father too.

Kiss me sweet I'm sleeping in silence,

All alone in ice and snow,

In my dream I'm calling your name,

You are my love.

(Before I continue, I didn't own this song or lyrics.)

In your eyes I'm search for my memories,

Lost in vain so far in the scenery,

Hole me tight and swear again and again,

We'll never be apart.

Jaden closes his eyes and feel the cold air surround him, he open back his eyes feeling that there's something blocking the sunlight from reaching him. He open his eyes surprise to see Jaden was right in front of him, Jaden quickly stood up scare what Jesse about to do. Jesse holds out something, it was his phone. Jaden took without a word.

'You like this place don't you. I see you here yesterday and the same for today.'

Jaden blushes.

'In class…..' Jaden said. 'You propose me….'

Jesse embrace Jaden, Jaden face is red as tomato. Nobody had hugged him for years and it feels a little awkward.

'Don't worry; I will wait for your answers.' Jesse gives Jaden a light kiss. 'By then let's know each other better.'

'No…I don't know who you are and you suddenly say weird stuff. We just met.'

'Then why you let me kiss you yesterday even though we just met.'

Jaden look away, Jesse gently pushes Jaden head so he will face him. Once again Jaden can't take his eyes off Jesse eyes, it was too beautiful, and the color of emerald really fit Jesse looks.

'Your voice is very beautiful. Who thought you that song?' Jesse asks as he embraces Jaden closer. Jaden let himself being embrace as he keep staring at Jesse eyes.

'My mother thought me….' Jaden answer softly. Jesse can't help himself thinking Jaden is too cute, the way Jaden blush, the way he is looking at him.

'I love you.'

'Are you serious? You can't say that if you didn't mean to.'

'I'm serious.'

Jaden place his hand at Jesse cheek, Jesse remember this feelings. It's the same as he first meets Jaden.

'I'm sorry.'

Jesse was shock to hear it, Jaden push Jesse away. He looks down sadly at the ground.

'Love… I'm not ready. I don't want to feel it anymore.'

'Why?' Jesse asks as he was getting more confuse.

'I don't want to feel hurt and lonely again. Also these feelings come and go.'

Jesse shook his head showing he disagree with it.

'Why did you say it? It's not true. Love is something share together by people till the end.'

'You're wrong!' Jaden shouted.

'I will prove it to you.' Jesse grabs Jaden shoulders. Jaden struggle but Jesse didn't let him go. 'I will prove it. I will give you love and never ever leave you. so today onwards I'm Jesse will give his whole heart to you.'

'You… you don't know what is like to be alone and was left by someone. My parents didn't spent time with me anymore; they don't understand my feelings even though they thought they knew.'

'Jaden…. I will love you, I will understand you better than anyone, I will love you so please…. Please love me back.'

'I never see someone as you before.' Jaden says.

'I'm….My family name is Anderson.'

Jaden was shock.

'Anderson? You're related to Anderson family, they the most powerful in Europe.'

'Yes and my full name is Jesse Anderson. I like to eat meat and vegetables and hate big veggies. I like to duel and I always use crystal beast deck to fight. I hate when people like me because of my families, I live with y grandma at the mansion that was built on top of a hill, I was one of the five successor to Anderson wealth and….'

'Wait… why you are saying all this. I don't want to know you so let go of me.'

Jesse pauses for awhile and continues.

'And I'm in love with Jaden.'

'That's not helping.'

'Well it would help if you tell me everything about you too.

Jaden sighs. 'Then would you please leave me alone.'

Jesse smirks.

'I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki and my dad is…. # %&'

(Author: I don't know what to name Jaden father and I can't think of a famous name so this is all I got.)

'You're father….. That means you're a noble too. We have the same status.'

'Indeed and not like you I'm the only successor since I had no cousin or siblings. I had my duty and even if I start to have feelings for you… I will have to marry someone else since it's my duty as the son of # %&'

'Jaden….' Jesse said sadly.

'Can you still love me? After I happens.' Jaden question Jesse to see how determine Jesse is.

'Yes… I would still love you no matter what happen.' Jesse shows a serious expression.

'Want to make a bet?' Jaden said.

'What bet?' Jesse ask in curiosity.

'I will give you one year. I give you permission to do whatever you want to make me fell in love with you. If I fell in love with you, you win and I will marry you. if I didn't you must never appear in front of me again.'

'That's a tough one.'

'So… what's your decision?' Jaden says knowing that Jesse would accept it. it's cruel to do it but he doesn't want Jesse to disturb him.

'I accept.'

'We got ourselves a deal.' Jaden was holding his hand to shake with Jesse but instead Jesse give Jaden a deep kiss.

'Hey...'

'I love you.' Jesse smiles sweetly. Jaden blushes as he see the smiling face, he quickly slap himself.

'I won't fell in love with you!' Jaden shouted. Jesse ignore the word and keep saying I love you again and again. Jaden close his ears with two of his bare hand.

'I love you, I love you.' Jesse teases Jaden. He like to see Jaden blushing in embarrassment.

They both didn't realize someone is watching them with the eyes of jealousy.

'He have to be eliminate.' Say the voice.


	3. Trouble

-Trouble-

Jaden stare, he was angry and the same time he doesn't knew what to do. Syrus is standing beside him looking at the same direction and having same feeling like Jaden. They both are looking at the same thing. It was big boxes was wrapped and being tie with ribbon and bow. Syrus look at the bed, wait he can't see it since the room had too many gifts and they can't see the floor and their things anymore.

Jaden couldn't see his table too, his bad and duel disk.

'Jaden, does this have something to do with Jesse.'

Jaden nodded.

''Please tell me you knew how to handle this.'

Jaden shook his head remembering that he made a bet with Jesse. he remember that he give permission to let Jesse do whatever he wants but he didn't think Jesse will cover his room with gifts.

'Syrus, you can keep this gift.' Jaden says as he was thinking where should he sleep and study. He knew it will take forever to take out all the gifts that are in his room.

'Are you sure? This looks very expensive.' Syrus says as he opens one of the gifts. There was a gold statue of a horse and there was two diamonds at each of the eyes. Syrus quickly close the box, he never see something more expensive than the watch he got from Jaden at his birthday.

'This things cost billion.' Syrus said in shocking voice.

'It's actually cost sixty-nine thousands dollar. It's not that expensive.' Jaden say calmly.

'You guys had a lot of money.' Syrus sigh thinking his family never can afford to buy this. Jaden pat his friend shoulder.

'Just tell your parent that you won a lottery.' Syrus give a faint smile.

'You help me a lot. I wish I could do something for you.'

'You had done enough by just being my friend.' Jaden said. He was lucky to have a friend like Syrus. Syrus is not greedy and like to help he when he can despite his family is not very rich and not famous since he came from ordinary family.

'I will have to go. I will be back.' Jaden says as he walks out from the dorm. Jesse suddenly jumps down in front of him and Jaden scream.

'Sorry. Did I scare you?' Jesse says with a smile. He quickly catch Jaden who was about to fell backwards.

'Yes you did and what are you doing on the roof.' Jaden ask as he tries to recover from the shock.

'I was chasing a butterfly and somehow ended on that of it

'You heard anything?' Jaden ask nervously.

'Well I heard you don't like the gift but I will get you something else.' Jaden shook his head and cross his arms.

'No thank you.'

'I love you when you try to ignore me.' Jaden blush as he heard Jesse said it.

'You…..stop it. I don't like it.'

'I love you when you try to hide your feelings.'

'Stop it and I mean it.'

'I love you when you blush.'

'STOP IT! YOU'RE ANNOYING!'

Jesse stop, he didn't smile anymore and put on a sad face.

'I'm sorry….' Jesse cries.

Jaden was surprise. He didn't know that Jesse was a crybaby. Jesse cries louder and people from the slifer red are coming out from their rooms. Jaden didn't want to cause problem so he try to calm Jesse.

'I'm sorry… So please don't cry anymore.'

Jesse is still crying.

'I will do everything.'

Jesse stops crying and smile. 'Marry me.'

'Wait you're pretending just now?'

Jesse nodded. 'I think you have forgotten my family is quite popular for its talent of acting.'

'There's no way I'm marrying you.'

Jesse laugh, it was a laugh of victory.

'You just say that you would do everything so keep your words. I have lots of witness for this.' Jesse point up, all the slifer reds are looking at them. They all are cheering and some are congrats them. Then it gone silent, Jaden and Jesse turn around and see Zane is with his hand in the pocket are walking toward them.

'Why is there much noise in the morning? It's too loud until the slifer blue dorm can hear it.'

'Sorry is just that Jaden and I getting marry.' Jesse says as he put his hand around Jaden.

'When did I agree about this?' Jaden pushes Jesse hand away.

Fubuki suddenly came running toward them. 'I finally found you guys, I heard so much noise did something good happen. It's kind of disappointed nobody invites me.' Fubuki say.

'Well are just that Jaden and I getting marry.'

'No we're not.' Jaden protest as he pointed at Jesse. 'I'm not getting married.'

'Are you guys in love or not?' Fubuki asks as he was confused.

'Yes.' Jesse said.

'No.' Jaden said.

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

Then these words keep repeating from both of them until Jesse put a trick in it.

'Yes.' Jesse said.

'No.' Jaden said.

'No.' Jesse said as he smirks.

'Yes.' Jaden close his mouth, realizing of what he just said.

'That's final, we're getting marry and I'm hundred percent my family will like you.' Jesse kisses Jaden in front of everyone. Zane stop them and pull Jaden.

'Jesse Anderson, I can't believe that you're a selfish person.' Zane said as Jaden look at him.

'I love Jaden more than anyone.' Jesse said as he glares at Zane.

Fubuki sigh in disappointment. He knew that Zane is in love with Jaden too but he love Zane but Zane never notice his feelings.

'Zane…..' Fubuki say sadly. 'Why don't we just let them solve this?'

Zane turn to look at Fubuki. 'If I let them like this, can't you see Jaden doesn't have the same feelings for Jesse? I can't let this continue.'

Zane look back at Jesse.

'Anderson, I want a battle of you for which one of us gets Jaden.'

'What!' Jaden and Fubuki shout at the same time.

'I accept.' Jesse smile as he holds his duel disk. 'Let's battle.'

Sabrina: Now, what should I do for the next chapter?

Stacy: How about we make Fubuki become evil like in the anime when he's under control.

Sabrina: No, I think I want to make him kiss Zane at the next chapter and Zane just pretend it never happen.

Stacy: Don't you think it's cruel.


	4. You're First

-You're The First-

The duel between Jesse and Zane was spreading around the school. The result was shocking and everyone was talking about it every second. The battle end up with a draw, nobody win or lose. Nobody ever thought that there's someone actually match to Zane the strongest duelist in the academy.

Fubuki can hear people talking about Zane. He knew that ever since the battle Zane was very angry and didn't come out from his room. The teacher advice he to take care of him, Fubuki agrees but he was scare to see Zane like that.

'What's so special about Jaden?' Fubuki thought. 'What make Zane love him so much? I want to know.'

Fubuki enter the Zane room, it was messy and things were everywhere. He gives a sigh and pick up the paper and things and put it in order. It was a hard work but he want to at least to do something to help Zane. He suddenly pull his hand away as he suddenly feel something pain. He looks at his fingers there was blood. He must had touches some broken glass.

'Ouch….' Fubuki say as he keeps staring at his fingers. He decides to ignore his bleeding fingers and continue to organize the stuff. He was half way done until he see that Zane coming out from his second room. Zane room was special; his room consists of other room and even secret rooms.

'Zane are you alright?' Fubuki says as he lifts the chair up. Even things like picture frame and furniture was thrown and some was broke.

Zane look at Fubuki hand. 'Your hand…..it's bleeding.'

Fubuki put a fake smile. 'It's alright. It's just a small cut.' Zane take Fubuki hand.

'Even if a small cut, it will be worse if you didn't treat it immediately.'

Zane lick Fubuki blood, Fubuki just watch he want to say thank you but decide not to. No matter what he says Zane never look at him the same way he looks at Jaden. No matter how he acts Zane never smile at him. He remembers the time he got hurt in one of his duel Zane just help him to see a doctor and left him there. Fubuki pull his hand away.

'I'm alright, geez you worry too much.' Fubuki keep showing his fake smile. He then continues to clean Zane room. 'You have to learn to calm yourself; it's tiring cleaning your room.'

It's a lie, Fubuki knew Zane will never worry about him and more importantly he like being in Zane room. This is the only way he can talk to Zane, the only reason he can be with Zane alone. Just by saying that he want to help Zane clean his room.

'If it's so troublesome, you can go. I can have the aid o clean it instead.'

Fubuki stop, he smiles. Again he put a fake smile to never show his true feelings.

'Okay, so this is goodbye Zane.'

Fubuki walk out looking like his usual self. As he closes the door behind him he bites his lips so he wouldn't let out the sound of his crying.

'Be tough, you're Fubuki a strong guy.' Fubuki say to himself. He walks away after he looks at Zane door for the last time.

Jaden once again feeling angry, he was in a house call Jaden sweet home. It was cover with colorful colors. Jesse buys the house for him so he won't have to stay at the small room anymore. It's not Jaden choice to stay there in the first place, is just that he's friend Syrus says that he like to see Jaden was happy when Jesse around.

*Flashback*

'I'm not happy, I'm angry at him.' Jaden says to his friend Syrus. Syrus nod his head many times.

'No matter what you say I think that you and Jesse are perfect for each other.' Syrus smile as he wipes his tears of happiness. 'Jaden had finally found love.'

'No I'm not.'

'I'm happy for you. Please take care of Jaden for me.'

Syrus say to Jesse. Jesse was holding a big suitcase which consists of Jaden clothes.

'I will,'

'I didn't agree for this.' Jaden says again and again but Syrus pat Jaden back.

'Just be happy.'

Jaden stay silent. He knew that Syrus is misunderstanding right now but what should he do. No matter what he says nobody believes him and they just thought he was denying his feelings. He doesn't have feelings for Jesse and his kiss for Jesse when they first make is just a mistake.

*End Flashback*

Jaden is looking around in his new room. It's much bigger than his dorm room, there was a chandelier hanging at the middle of the room, there was a piano at the middle of the room. A bed is king size just like at Jaden home. The floor was covering in carpet and….. It has love shape on it and it's PINK!

'This is embarrassing.' Jaden said as he looks around. 'Anyway can he act more like a grown up.'

Jesse suddenly burst in the room.

'Jaden! Do you like your room?''

Jaden didn't bother to reply. He is cursing himself for making the bet.

'Why did I do wrong?' Jaden ask as he look up imagine he's facing the god. 'Is this my punishment for rejecting his love?'

Jesse looks at him confusedly. 'Jaden, who are you talking to?'

'There's nothing. What did you want?'

Jaden stare at Jesse and was about to burst out laughing. Jesse is wearing a hair band with cat ears on it. He was even wearing an apron.

'What are you wearing?' Jaden says as his pound his chest. It's too funny to watch.

'You're finally laughed.' Jesse say in relieved.

Jaden stop laughing and look confusedly at Jesse. 'What did you mean?'

'I was worry that you hardly smile at me so I want to do something to cheer you up.'

Jaden feel guilty for a second.

'I'm sorry.' Jaden walk toward the piano and press one of the key. It let out a tune.

'Would you like if I play you a song as an apology?' Jaden sit down and stretch his fingers. 'It's been a long time since I play the piano.'

'Sure, I want to hear your beautiful singing voice again.' Jaden blushes. He starts to move his fingers and play a melody.

Slowly he began.

(This song is from an anime call guilty crown. its call Euterpe)

Oh….. Flower,

Glooming at my feet,

Ah… answer me,

Oh… please will you let me see,

Why do human fight?

Spreading across the world pain,

Hurting others for their gain,

Oh….. Flower,

Glooming nobody,

What do you see, sitting there below me?

Why can't people let go of their past and just live?

Why can't they learn to forgive…..?

Jesse stare at Jaden, he was amaze to hear it. He sung it so beautifully and it touches his heart. Jaden was already had fallen deep in the song, he feeling and concentration was being flow through the song. He had forgotten reality and forgets that Jesse was with him.

The rain has ceased and…

The summer has faded into blue somehow,

It changed itself all alone,

You tremble only slightly,

As before me you lay,

With nothing you could say,

Jaden stop playing and take a deep breath, he then heard a loud clapping from Jesse.

'That was fantastic.' Jesse says. 'If you ever enter a talent show with that voice, you get the first prize immediately.'

'Thanks.' Jaden smile, he remembers his mother compliment. It was the same as Jesse, he always play it with his mother. Jaden suddenly realized, after long years, Jesse was the first person other than his relative to hear his singing voice.

'I don't like to show off so…. Can you keep this a secret?' Jaden asks. Jesse quickly nodded.

'Alright, if that is what you want.' Jesse said.

'Thanks.' Jaden blushes.

'Have you fallen in love with me?' Jesse asks.

'No…' Jaden says with angry tone.

'Anyway… What's that song call?' Jesse asks.

'Euterpe.' Jaden answer shortly.

Fubuki was looking outside from his bedroom window. He gives loud sigh thinking about Zane. He knew Zane since he was a kid, he always study hard to be in the same school with Zane, back then Zane didn't knew his existence. Now in the duel academy, he had gathered enough courage to introduce himself. He was lucky that Zane didn't ignore him because he's one of the top duelists in the academy. Sadly after that a noble young man enters the duel academy and is none other than Jaden Yuki. That was when he realized that Zane is in love if first sight, Fubuki thought of giving up his feeling but is not easy when he always see Zane at slifer blue dorm every day, they also in the same class throughout the year.

'Zane… I love you…' Fubuki said sadly.

He looks out and gaze at the stars. He then suddenly spotted a falling star and quickly makes a wish.

'I want to be tough and have courage so please; I wish that I'm able to confess at Zane.'

He look back up, the falling star had disappear. He hope he had enough time just now.

Then suddenly he heard the door was open, he turn around and see Zane was standing near the door. His eyes were wide open, did his wish going to come true.

'Zane… what are you doing here?' Fubuki asks.

'I came here to apologize.' Zane said without expression as always. The way Zane look at him, it's enough to make Fubuki heart beating fast.

'It's alright, is my fault.' Fubuki put on his fake smile again, suddenly Zane was glaring at him sharply and he stuttered.

'Zane….?'

Zane hold Fubuki hand and press his fingers. Fubuki give a small scream. His fingers was bleeding again

'Zane…' Fubuki said as he tries to keep his smiling face. 'What's wrong?'

'Why..?' Zane said sadly.

Fubuki look at Zane sad expression, the first expression that Zane had shown him.

'Why is it that every time you around me, you always pretend to be happy? When you're with everyone else you always smile happily. Why Fubuki?'

'Zane… I….'

Fubuki keep telling his self multiply times. Just say it, just say it.

'I love you.' It was a very low voice and Zane can't hear a thing. (Very low voice. So start imagine it)

Fubuki was crying in the inside. 'When I say confess I mean a loud voice. I hate you stupid wishing star.' Fubuki say to his self.

'Zane…. I'm sorry so please don't be angry.'

Fubuki walk toward the bolcany. Zane look at him from behind, Fubuki realized that but he…. He doesn't want Zane to see him bushing. He was scare if Zane might knew his feeling and leave him.

'Zane…' Fubuki turn around and places his both hand at the back, he lean. 'Have you ever wondered why snow is white?'

Zane shook his head.

'The snow had forgotten its true color. No longer had they had memories or feelings.'

'What does he have to do with this conversation?' Zane asks as he walks toward Fubuki.

'I envy them, to tell you the truth I wish I was born like a snow instead of a human.'

'Why are you saying this?' Zane asks as he was worry.

'I'm, I'm in love with you.'

Zane eyes were wide open, Fubuki take a step back didn't want to hear any rejection. He was walking backwards thinking of suicide.

'Goodbye.' Fubuki said but…. He feel a hand behind him, it was Zane arms.

He presses his lips against Fubuki. Fubuki was shock of what is happening; he can feel something cold, he look down and saw that Zane is stripping him. Fubuki was lack of air so he open his mouth, he blushes as Zane tongue enter him. his was shirtless, and Zane was pinching his nipples and give him hickies throughout his bodies.

'No…..stop.' Fubuki say as he can feel Zane warm body against him.

'I thought you say you love me.' Zane ask confusedly.

'I thought you love Jaden?'

'Why should I?'

'You look at him differently from others and you even prevent Jesse touching him.'

'Well I'm Jaden guardian so I got my responsibility.'

'Then why is your room so messy.'

'I got a few cats in my room.'

'Then…. All this time I kept my feelings you're actually had same feeling as me.'

Zane sigh, he carry Fubuki in his arms and put him on bed. He hold Fubuki wrist so Fubuki can't escape from him.

'Tell me.' Zane ask as he lick Fubuki neck. 'How long did you fell in love with me?'

Fubuki turn away, 'Fifth grade.'

'Fubuki look at me.' Fubuki turn his head slowly to Zane. 'To tell you the truth I fell in with you at fourth grade.'

Fubuki eyes were wide open in shock. Who wouldn't?

'I always look at you, everyday hoping you came to school. I thought it was hard to approach you since you're surrounded with people all day long. Then I thought I got a chance with you when you're introducing yourself. I was happy when you came to my room everyday and the way you try to comfort me when I was angry. Even my mother can't handle my temper.'

'You got that right.' Fubuki says. He was crying but this tear is a tear of happiness.

'I'm glad.' Fubuki sulks. 'I'm glad that I confess.'

'Shh….' Zane says as he gives another deep kiss to Fubuki.

'Please give me more of your love.' Fubuki beg as he pulls Zane toward him. 'I love you so much.'

'Alright.' Zane say as he takes off his shirt. 'Let's make love Fubuki.'

Sabrina: Ops, this is different from what I suppose to write.

Stacy: Hey at less they have the ***. So basically is a good ending. How about Jaden and Jesse?

Sabrina: Maybe I should make gender bender….

*Stacy slaps Sabrina.

Stacy: I won't allow this. I'm a yaoi fan girl so don't you dare turn anyone into a girl.

Sabrina: THIS IS MY STORY!

-Sabrina offline-

-Stacy offline-


	5. Embarassing

-Embarrassing-

Jaden was looking at Jesse and Jesse was looking at him back. Jesse blush the same way as Jaden. Jaden look at Jesse that is beside and they're only few inches away. Jaden try to remember how they end up like this. He remembers that he open his eyes and saw Jesse is sleeping beside him. He keeps thinking and it hit him. He remembers of what exactly happen yesterday.

*Flashback*

Jaden and Jesse were trying to find a movie to watch and so far they haven't decide one yet.

'How about Titanic, it's the greatest movie ever.' Jesse says as he takes out the DVD.

Jaden shook his head.

'Jesse…. I knew what you're thinking. I won't fall in love with you even if I watch romance movie with you.'

Jesse shows a disappointed face.

'Can we just pick a movie without romance?' At first Jesse was in his sad expression and all of the sudden he suddenly smiles and takes out a DVD. It's a horror movie call 'Saw 7'. Jaden was scare by just looking at the cover.

'What about this? It's hundred percent no romance.' Jaden nod his head. He actually want to refuse watching the movie but he doesn't want to admit he scare especially to Jesse so he decide to take it as a challenge to his bravery.

After a few minutes of watching, Jaden want to throw up. The victim was being tortured to death and blood came out. Jaden look at Jesse and expect that Jesse was the same.

He was wrong, Jesse was enjoying watching it. Jesse was smiling to see them being shot to death. Jaden fist was tightening.

He gulp, Jesse look at Jaden and see Jaden was shivering but Jaden eyes didn't move away from the screen. Jesse put his hand around Jaden and whisper.

'You're next.' Jesse says while trying to sound like a murderer.

Jaden scream, Jesse laugh to see Jaden reaction. It was too cute and he can't take his eyes off him.

'Jesse, this is not funny.' Jaden says as he covers himself with blanket.

'Oh my, look at the time.' Jesse says as he looks at his watch. It's had already past midnight. 'Goodbye Jaden, see you tomorrow.'

Jesse stood up but Jaden suddenly hold his leg and Jesse fell down to the floor.

'Jaden?' Jesse said as he rubs his head.

'Sorry.' Jaden said as he looks down. 'But can you stay.'

'Stay…' Jesse sits beside Jaden.

'Please stay here in my room…'

Jesse blush, he was thinking wildly of what Jaden want him to do. Don't tell me that Jaden…. Jaden want to…

'I need you to stay here until I fell asleep.'

'Huh….' Jesse says disappointedly. He was wondering about… (I'm sure you guys know what I mean). 'Okay.'

Jaden lay down on his bed, Jesse was about to close the light and Jaden stop him.

'Don't turn it off!'

Jesse smiles and sits down beside Jaden. He holds Jaden hand gently and gives a light kiss.

'Go to sleep, I will be here till then.'

Jaden smile back, it's been so long since he feel this warmth, Jesse is just like Jaden mother. A loving guy Jesse is. Jaden closes his eyes and fell to deep slumber. It was very fast and even Jesse was surprise.

'That was quick.' Jesse said.

He was thinking of walking out but looking at Jaden sleeping face he feels like touching him.

'Since he's asleep, he wouldn't mind if I kiss him right?'

Jesse give Jaden a kiss, Jaden mouth was so smooth and sweet.

'Maybe I should give him another one.'

Again Jesse kisses him and after that Jesse had given Jaden too much kisses until he lost count.

'Now that is the thing we won't be able to do every day.'

Jesse yawn, he was feeling very tired and without realize he fell asleep beside Jaden.

*End Flashback*

'So you're saying that you kiss me thousand times when I was asleep.' Jaden says as he touches his lips, he slightly blushes.

'Well I couldn't help it, you're too cute.' Jesse says as he keeps asking for apologies. 'Want me to sing you a song?' Jesse asks. Jaden don't know what to say, indeed it was a surprise to see Jesse beside him and he never sleep with anyone before except with his parents when his a little kid.

'Jaden, you might not believe me but it's true. You look so cute when you sleep. I got prove.' Jesse takes out his phone and shows it to Jaden.

Jaden blush and some steam was coming out, Jesse just made his face as the main screen for his phone. He doesn't know if he should take it as a compliment.

'Give it to me.' Jaden jump toward the phone and Jesse quickly put back his phone inside the pocket.

'Why… You look so cute.'

Jaden and Jesse were fighting for the phone; Jaden was chasing Jesse all around the room. Jaden knew he will run out of stamina soon so he better think of something.

'Jesse…..' Jaden say in sexy voice. 'Kiss me.'

Jesse blushes. He didn't know what to say. He walks toward Jaden and Jaden put his hand around Jesse. They both kiss each other and Jesse closes his eyes letting himself feel the pleasure. Once Jaden knew that Jesse isn't looking him slowly reach out his hand to take the phone from the pocket until suddenly someone enters the room.

'Jaden….. I got something to tell you.' Syrus say happily but he stops as he sees Jaden and Jesse kiss. Jaden quickly push Jesse away but at the same time he was looking at the pocket. It looks like he had to think of something else.

'Sorry about disturbing you two.' Syrus smile as he walks away.

'Wait! It's not what it looks like.' Jaden shouted. Syrus look back with confuse look.

'You still deny your feelings?' Syrus asks.

'Well….. Anyway what is it you want to talk about?'

Syrus smile so happily that his face gone red. 'Zane and Fubuki are together.'

'What!' Jaden run towards his friend. 'He finally confesses. I have to congrats them.'

They both hop happily and it gives Jesse a little jealousy.

'Don't you want to congrats us too?' Jesse asks as he put a big smile on his face.

Jaden and Syrus look at him at the same time.

'About what?' Jaden asks.

'We sleep together last night.' Syrus fainted hearing that.

'Jesse!' Jaden shouted with embarrassment. 'Syrus is not what you thought. There's nothing happen between us. There's nothing!'

'Jaden, I won't allow any cheating.' Jesse smirks.

'I haven't even said I love you or date you.' Jaden blushes. Jesse laughs to see his cute Jaden like that. It's already set in his mind he doesn't want anyone to have his Jaden. He wants Jaden all for himself. Even if it's mean he had to be selfish.

Fubuki was looking himself at the mirror; he was wearing a towel around his waist. He was blushing as he looks at the hickies that is around his body. He look down remember last night experience, Zane and he just…

'How should I hide this?' Fubuki says as he looks at his arms. There's also hickies from top to bottom so it was relieve there's none at his face or he had to put mask at his face to hide it. Fubuki feel tired so as his turnaround he sees Zane looking at him. Unlike him Zane is already dress.

'You're going already.' Fubuki asks.

'Yes…..How about you?' Zane ask.

'I will leave shortly. Normal student leave shortly after the special class had started their lesson.'

(Special class= it's for students who got excellent grade and rich and came from a great family. Even so these students can choose to be in special class or normal class. Jaden and Jesse choose normal class if you're guys wondering.)

Zane kiss Fubuki and hold him tightly, Fubuki close his eyes but quickly open them as he realized that Zane is taking off his towel.

'Zane…aren't you suppose to have class.' Fubuki ask nervously.

'I think I will just tell them I'm sick.'

He pushes Fubuki to the bed.

'Zane!' Fubuki says as he was being push down. 'We already did it three times last night.'

Zane pull out his tie. 'It's actually four times. Ever since I came contact with your body I can't help myself but wanting you more.'

'Zane…..'

'Fubuki, please say you love me.'

'I love you.' They both held each other hand and grip it tightly. 'I love you so much. I love you Zane and only you.'

Zane gently kiss Fubuki lips. A whispered maon escaped him. 'Mmm….'

Zane murmur as they kiss. 'Open your mouth….'

Fubuki do as he just told and slightly open his mouth letting Zane enter him. Zane tongue darted in immediately. Fubuki heart was beating too fast. He can feel it move inside him, Zane pull away letting Fubuki to breath. He can feel Zane weight on top of him.

'Can I continue?' Zane ask for permission.

Fubuki bit his lips and let out a cry.

'Let me hear you….' Zane whisper as he touches Fubuki lips. 'I want to hear your voice.'

'Please do…..' Fubuki give out a smile.

Zane kiss Fubuki neck and left a mark of his possession. He later put his one of his finger inside then another, allowing Fubuki to adjust himself.

Fubuki tremble, no matter how much he experience it he can't stop the feeling as it was about to enter him. Zane kiss his eyelids to reassure him. 'This is the spot right.'

'No!' Fubuki shout as he tries to back away. It was to late pleasure had already had take control of him. He was losing himself, he fears of the pleasure. Zane ignore the cry and patiently attack the spot inside him. Deciding he had loosened Fubuki enough inside he take out his fingers. Fubuki let out a cry.

'This is embarrassing.' Fubuki say as he sees his whole body was covered with hickies again. He was red with embarrassment.

'Sorry.' Zane say as he open wide Fubuki leg.

'Wait…..I'm not ready.'

Zane give him a kiss.

'Now you are.'


	6. Is it hard to say I Love You

-Is It Hard To Say I Love You-

Jaden was in his art class with his friend Syrus, The teacher had told them to draw the person who was ask to become the model. Syrus was smiling as he draws and give a few look to Jaden knew what Jaden is thinking. Jaden try his best to act normal but he can't it was a little weird and very awkward for him. It's all because Jesse was the one who was ask to become a model. Jesse make a pose like a statue, he give a sigh since he can't move until everyone had finish their drawing. It was a torture to him, but he decides to take it as gratitude since Jaden is drawing him.

Jaden look at his drawing, he had already draw Jesse clothes, body shape, hands and legs. He had also draw Jesse hair and know what left Jesse face is. Jaden bite his lips, he's not very good at drawing and now he's suddenly going to draw Jesse, what if he makes the mouth to big, what if he make the eyes to small and what if Jesse didn't like it? Wait why does he care, all he had to do is finish the drawing.

Jaden look at Jesse and began to draw his face. First he draws the mouth, the mouth that is smooth and he had touch before. Jaden suddenly imagine he kiss Jesse, at the beach when he save Jesse life. He doesn't know why but he let Jesse kiss him because he was attracted to Jesse. Yes, that's it. The emerald color eyes, the color that had caught his attention. Jaden drew Jesse eyes, draw it gently and make it darker with black paint. He darkens all the lines and takes a paint brush to get ready to color it.

Some people who realized Jaden drawing stop and turn to look. Indeed Jaden drawing was beautiful, they thought it was expected from the perfect student but it's too amazing. Jesse was taking a peek at Jaden, and surprise to see Jaden blushing as he drew. Syrus came over to Jaden and look from behind, he didn't want to disturb Jaden concentration so he just stood behind in silent while watch.

As Jaden keep drawing, he suddenly remembers about his father. His father who is the kindest person he ever met. He always teaches patiently to Jaden, he teaches everything. About literature, different language likes Spanish, German, Korean, Italian and Chinese. Even though it's exhausted but Jaden love learning but… until he's family became a noble and everything change. He can no longer learn new things with his father, his mother no longer sing her beautiful melody to Jaden before he goes to sleep. He only sees his parents once a year now and it had been like this for twelve years.

Jaden put down his brush and look at his drawing. He smiles as he sees how beautiful it is. It look exactly like it was suppose to and it looks so real. Everyone start praising and Jesse came toward Jaden to see.

'This is amazing.' Jesse says as he looks closer to the drawing. 'You're so talented.'

'Thanks.' Jaden says as he turns to look at Jesse.

Will he also be busy for me one day too? Will he someday leave me alone too? Jaden say to himself.

Jaden look away from Jesse, he doesn't know why he's thinking like this. What is wrong with him? Jaden knew he had something, a feeling to Jesse. He doesn't want to say it; he doesn't want to feel a thing, it's better to lock the feeling inside. It's for the best, for his happiness but is this really happiness.

'Jaden are you alright?' Jaden didn't bothered to answer instead he stared at Jesse coldly and even his friend Syrus was surprise.

'Jaden….' Syrus say worriedly and he's trembling a little.

Jesse look back at Jaden cold eyes, he never seen Jaden like this before. Did he do something wrong to get Jaden angry or there's something else. He smile thinking Jaden would laugh and tell it was a joke but Jaden remain in that expression. Jesse wants to touch Jaden but he was being push away and fell down to the ground hard.

'Get out of my sight.' Jaden say as he walks away. His classmate can only see the scene but they were shock and even move. The nice Jaden they always knew never act like this. This is the first time they see Jaden like this.

'Jaden, what happen to you?' Jesse looks sadly at his beloved Jaden. Syrus look sadly at both of them.

'Poor Jesse, there must be something going on between them. I have to help them since they both are my friend.' say Syrus with determination.

Fubuki follow Jaden from behind, it's not because he still think Zane feelings it's not real, is just that he eavesdrop and knew there's something going on. So he decides to follow Jaden from behind. He look at Jaden, it was different. Jaden movement seems to get harden and Jaden look coldly at everyone that passes him which give them all a chill.

'I wonder what happen to him; even I was scare to get near to him.'

Jaden stop walking and turn around, Fubuki almost scream as he eyes meet Jaden glare. The eyes somehow telling him that somehow Jaden was going to kill him. It was very scary indeed.

'Why are you following me?' Jaden said as he walks toward Fubuki.

'I was worry.' Fubuki say trying to smile but he's body is shaking with fear but he didn't run. It's better to help Jaden than running away. He pulls himself together and gives a great warm smile.

'Why don't you tell me your problem? As your senpai I will do my best to help.'

Jaden place his hand at Fubuki shoulder.

'Do you want to help me that much?'

Fubuki quickly nod, he was happy that he was able to help but…..

Jaden was brushing his lips to Fubuki, Fubuki quickly push him away but he suddenly trip down and Jaden just smile as he fell.

'What are you doing?' Fubuki say as he grips his hand. He quickly wipes his lips with his sleeve.

'You really love Zane and you don't know how your love will last.'

Fubuki stare confusedly and Jaden continue. 'Love doesn't last Fubuki and they're not even real. Do you think Zane will love you till the end? Think about what happen after few years later. Will he still be the same Zane you knew?'

Fubuki didn't answer and look down to the ground, he doesn't know what to say, and Jaden got a point there. Will Zane still love him, even though he was aging? He was scare to think of it but he want to prove it wrong.

'Zane love me, he won't leave me.'

Jaden laugh but Fubuki can sense sadness in that laugh.

'You will regret saying that.'

'I won't.'

'I will like to see what will happen to you five years later.'

Jaden left Fubuki who is still on the ground, the grip his hand tighter and red liquid came out. Knowing it was blood, Fubuki stare at it. not wanting to stay there any longer Fubuki walk away with sadness.

'Zane love me right? It's not like he's going to abandon me someday.' Fubuki try to think of positive thoughts but he started to imagine Zane walking away and say he doesn't love him anymore.

'He loves me and I knew that so why? Why am I feeling like this?'

-To be continued-

Stacy: I bet you're lazy to continue.

Sabrina: You got that right. So… hope you guys enjoy. *WAVE GOODBYE*

Stacy: As if they will enjoy the story that hasn't finish yet.


End file.
